Lutwidge Recordings
Found in Lutwidge's Burnt-Out Warehouse Office: "For The Seeker" "The opener of the way greets the seeker of the secret. Foolish Parsifal, would you know of Rapture? You have sought but you have not sought deeply. Even as you stood in the ashes of my quest and your hand closed upon the echo of my voice a deeper secret awaited beneath the hollow of your soul. Rapture may lay close to heaven but heaven lies not always in the heights. Look downward angel and find the three fold key with the seven fold lock but know you this path to knowledge is sewn with pitfalls. This is Orrin Lutwidge September 1958" This is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, only one lost among many." From Opening Level One of the Metal Box "Oh magus, you have begun thy journey. Your master's temple has fallen but his work is not yet finished. Turn south by west toward great Muhheakantuck. Upon it's shoulder shall you find the decrepit corpse of the red queen. If you would run her race then seek her crown jewels, they wait beyond the looking glass. Follow the twinkling of gems oh seeker, and you shall unlock the roads to rapture. This is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, September 1958" Found in Remains of Scarlet Sovereign Building "They say that Rapture's but a myth, but myths are never cast adrift when the lunar lady shifts and graces shorelines with her gifts. Now, let the bellman's chart reveal what the icy triangle conceals and how its briny ventricles course and tumble, push and pull. Parse the numbers. Don't be late. The thirst of knowledge will be slaked, for the seeker who awakes to seize the dawn when secrets break. From Opening Jewelry Box "You have unlocked the treasures of the empresses but in the unbinding of the lock you also found a key for the key points to the sea where the grandest treasure waits but the sea has its own strange song. If you find yourself stranded on the shore with the evidence you long have sought yet unable to advance, then listen well and take notes. This is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, one other lolling in drunken ecstasy upon the way to Rapture." Lutwidge's Riddles for Level Two of the Metal Box "The Greeks say I have feet on either side. I camouflage myself by showing... what's inside. Like an Englishman, my children I do lug, in a carriage that I cram, I push them with a shrug. A barrel is my home with squirts inside its walls, my eggs are set like jewels within its crystal hall. Now if you learn my name you'll know how deep to sink, seek where Rapture lies, I wait upon its brink. When to Rapture's depths the Seeker doth descends, through a pane of glass, he'll see... my glassy head. Two eyes watch my four, like Janus I do spy, I see both 'fore and aft' with ideas hyper wide." From Solving Level Two of the Metal Box "Seeker, you have fathomed the depths of the secret. You know now what wonders wait in Rapture, both within and without. But if it remains beyond your reach, despair not, for the Red Queen's race has nearly run its course. Keep the faith and you shall embark upon the White Knight's journey. The Knight's question must be answered, only then will the seven fold lock at last unfold. Its lights will lead you through the wreckage and prepare you for your last descent. This is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, one other laboring on the waves to Rapture." Tollevue Hospital: 'Sixth Session' of RØd Killian Quain "Rapture? Rapture is too much for anything sane! I should never have gone... but in going- I never should have left! There's no return... I cannot help but think that all has ended! I watched it all from afar, from my Manhattan cavern I watched the signs from afar. I knew the day I heard it on the radio... when Apollo fell... and splashed into the sea! Surely- Atlas has fallen! For all the signals have grown silent. Rapture is dead... and there are none to raise it." Tollevue Hospital: 'Twenty-first Session' of RØd Killian Quain *Frantic Breathing* Listen- listen to me:The pawn was crafty. He knew his craft and more- always more than he let on, do you see? The prophet IS the pawn! He does not deserve the answers! He mastered the game, he crossed the board, but he never divined the secret! There are sixty four steps in the journey's next leg, eight by eight the key, seven fold the lock- someday, the seeker will come aboard. The secret will unfold before him, but he must beware the pawn! The pawn desire nothing more than... to derail...the nightly (possibly:"Knightly") tour. Doctor... I am... I am sorry... can't go on today. Category:Something in the Sea